Wind Devil of Konoha
by Childhood life
Summary: 4 year old Naruto found a devil fruit after being chased by an angry mob.
1. Uzumaki Naruto

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or one piece**

**_Flash back_**

_4 years old Naruto is running as fast as he can from the villagers and ninjas. 'Why, why me? What did I do wrong? All I want is to buy some food and they just started chasing me', Naruto thought as he ran. Suddenly he tripped on some weirdly shaped fruit, "ouch," he groaned as he picked himself up from the ground. He looked around and noticed he is in the outskirt of Konoha. Finally, he looked down and saw the fruit and picked it up. "Pre-pretty," he said in a quiet voice as he looked at the swirly designs on the fruit. 'I wonder if it's edible?' thought Naruto as he looked at the fruit in curiosity. Suddenly, his stomach growled, 'what ever, I have nothing else to eat any way,' he thought as he stuffed the fruit in his mouth. "Blegh, what kind of fruit is that? That was probably the worst food in the entire world!" he shouted angrily. He sneezed, blowing the nearby trees away. "What-what just happened?" he stuttered as he look at the tree that was blown away. "There he is! Don't let him get away!" A jonin screamed as an angry mob running behind him." _

_"Crap! They found me," Naruto started to run. Running as fast as he could, '__**Faster,' **__a voice said inside his mind. "wh-what's that noise?" The group of shinobi started catching up to him, '__**faster, run even faster'**__ a deep growling voice inside his mind said. Naruto started running as fast as he could. Suddenly, he started levitating off the ground. "I'm flying, I'm actually flying!" shouted Naruto as he levitated up even farther off the ground leaving behind a group of shinobi and civilians confused. Naruto started laughing in happiness as he flew farther and farther away from Konoha. _

**_Naruto at Age 12_**

Two Konoha gate keepers, Kotetsu Hagene and Izumo Kamizuki both sighed, "I'm bored, I wish something interesting will happen soon. Ever since that blond brat Naruto Uzumaki disappeared from the village things have been too quiet lately," said Kotetsu.

"Hey hey, you shouldn't jinx it otherwise something bad actually might happ- hey what's that?" Izumo said pointing to a figure walking near the gate.

Kotetsu looked closely at the figure walking near the gate. 'Blond hair, 3 whiskers mark on the cheek?' His eyes widen, "Izumo! Alert the Hokage that Uzumaki Naruto have come back to the village."

"What?" Izumo's eyes widen as he quickly **shunshined** to the Hokage tower.

"Sup Kotetsu," Naruto said as he walked in front of him.

"Yo Naruto, it's been awhile," said Kotetsu.

A few seconds later the third Hokage **Shunshined **in beside Kotetsu a longed with Izumo. "It's been a long time Naruto. I'm glad you're doing well," he said with a smile. "I would like you to come with me to my office. I'm sure that you have a lot of things to say to me."

"Sure thing," he said, putting his hands behind his head.

Hiruzen smiled, "Very well, let us head to my office," said Hiruzen as he walked toward the Hokage tower with Naruto fallowing behind him. After they got to the Hokage tower, Naruto explained everything that happened starting from why he left the village to how he obtained the devil fruit power. "I see, now Naruto do you want to become a shinobi of Konohagakure?

"Nah, that won't be enough. I'm going to become the Hokage!" he said in an exciting voice.

"Before that you need to be a Shinobi. I shall registered you to Iruka's class to do the final exam. I will explain everything to him so you would not have to worry," Hiruzen said with a smile. "Go to the academy tomorrow at 7 in the morning and meet up with your instructor. Oh and here are your dorm keys," throwing Naruto a pair of keys.

"Thanks!" said Naruto, full of excitement.

The next morning at the academy Iruka said to the students, "class we have a new student today who is here to do the final exam, please treat him with respect."

"What?!" A pink haired girl named Sakura Haruno screeched. "He can't just walk into the academy and do the final exams with us! It took us four years to reach this day! It's not fair!"

Iruka sighed, "I'm afraid this is a special case since the new student seems to have more experience than most of you here. Besides, this is Hokage-sama's order. You can come in now.

The students started murmuring amongst themselves.

"I hope it's not a female. Otherwise I will have a new rival for Sasuke-kun," said a girl named Ino.

"**_Che that new student better not go near MY Sasuke-kun. SHANNARO!"_** thought inner Sakura.

"This is going to be troublesome," a lazy boy named Shikimaru said.

"_Woof woof!_"

"You're right Akaramu, I bet I'm more alpha then him," said a smirking boy named Kiba with a dog on his head.

The reminder of the class remains silent waiting for the new student to come in. A blond haired boy walked into the classroom. "Sup, the name's Naruto. Future Hokage. Nice to meet ya,"

"Hello Naruto-san, you may take a seat beside Hinata-san over there," Iruka said as he pointed toward the empty seat beside Hinata.

"Sure, Iruka-sensei," Naruto said walking to the seat beside Hinata.

"H-hi, its ni-nice to me-meet you. M-my name i-is Hinata," stuttered Hinata.

"Nice to meet you, too," replied Naruto.

"Alright class! It's time to do the written exam. Mizuki-sensei will be handing out the test paper," Iruka said as Mizuki started handing out the test. After thirty minute Iruka shouted, "Alright class hand in your test! It's time for taijutsu test! Let us head outside." Everyone cheered as they head to the practice ring outside the academy. "First match will be Uchiha Sasuke vs Uzumaki Naruto. No ninjutsu are to be used in this fight." The two contesters stepped inside the ring.

"Ready to lose teme?" said Naruto with a smirking face.

Sasuke stayed silence waiting for the match to begin. "Hajime!" Iruka said as he took a step back. Sasuke ran forward charging at Naruto ready to punch him in the face. Naruto side stepped dodging his punch. "Is that all you got Uchiha?" Naruto said with a smile.

"I'm just warming up," Sasuke said as he readied for another position to strike. Sasuke's fan-girls started cheering as he charged at Naruto aiming for punches and kicks. But they all missed as Naruto dodged all of the strikes the Uchiha tried to land on him.

"I win," said Naruto as he suddenly appeared in front of Sasuke punching his guts knocking him out of the ring. The fan-girls cheering stopped as they saw Sasuke getting knocked out of the ring.

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he realized what happened. He growled under his breath and charged at Naruto with a kunai.

"Sasuke, stop this at once!" shouted Iruka. It was too late as Sasuke managed to slice Naruto. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as Sasuke attacked Naruto with a kunai. Then suddenly a strong wind blew by as everyone saw Naruto disappeared in a gust of wind.

"Like I said teme I win," Naruto said as he suddenly appeared behind Sasuke chopping the back of his neck.

"Iruka-sensei! Naruto-baka must have cheated! There's no way that Sasuke-kun would have lost if he didn't cheat!" screamed an enraged Sakura. Iruka stared, still in shock at the sight he just witnessed. He managed to shake his head and snapped himself out of the daze.

'I'll report this to Hokage-sama later,' he thought. "Now Sakura it is clear that Naruto did not cheat. Besides Sasuke here used his kunai during the match therefore Naruto wins," Iruka said, "Now next contestant step forward." After everyone have finished their taijutsu test it is finally lunch time. As everyone sat down in the classroom to eat their lunch Iruka quickly head to the Hokage tower. "Hokage-sama may I have a word with you?" he said.

"Yes Iruka, you may come in," said the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama it's about Naruto. It happened during the match with Sasuke. When Sasuke land a strike at Naruto with a kunai he suddenly disappeared in a gust of wind and reappeared beside Sasuke. Can you please tell me what is going on?"

"That, Iruka-san is Naruto's special ability after eating a devil fruit," said Hiruzen.

"Devil fruit! I thought that was merely a legend! I thought it might have been the kyuubi-" Iruka was cut off after Hiruzen glared at him.

"Now Iruka, you do know that the devil fruit is merely extinct? It is one of the rarest fruit in the planet. A few people spend their life time searching for it but never found a single devil fruit. It is, after all a treasure of the sea. It have the ability to grant a person a special power but will lose the gift to swim," Hiruzen stared sternly at Iruka. "Now I thought you have a class to teach right now?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama," he quickly bowed to the Hokage and head to the academy to begin their next test. After he got back to the classroom he shouted, "All right everyone back to your seats. It's time to start the next test." Everyone hurried back to their seats as they wait for Mizuki and Iruka to explain the next test. "The last test will be Bunshin no jutsu. Mizuki and I will be judging you one by one in the private room," Iruka said. "First up, Shino Aburame." Shino stood quietly up and went into the exam room. After twenty minutes Iruka said, "Last but not least, Uzumaki Naruto." Both of them walked into the exam room.

"Iruka-sensei is it alright if I do a different kind of bunshin?" Naruto asked.

"Yes you can Naruto-kun," Iruka said.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei," Naruto said as he prepared his 'jutsu'. **"Kaze bunshin no Jutsu,"** Naruto said as Iruka and Mizuki felt a gust of wind blew inside the room. An exact copy of Naruto materialized when he said the jutsu. "Did I pass? Huh? Did I pass, sensei?"

"You passed Naruto," Iruka said with a smile. Naruto smiled and went up and grabbed a Hitai-ate.

The next morning Naruto walked back to the academy and sat down with the rest of the student. Everyone is excited. Today is the day where they make the teams assignment. Everyone's been wondering who will be in their teams.** "Shut the hell up and go back to your seat!"** Iruka shouted using his big headed no jutsu. Everyone immediately quieted down as he started to speak. "As you know today will be your last day as an academy student. Starting from today you will become full fledge shinobi. Starting today you will be protecting the village with your life on risk. Being a shinobi is no game. I want to let you all know that I am very proud of you all for being this far away in the shinobi careers. I wish you all the best of luck," Iruka said in a very serious voice. "Does anyone have a question?"

Someone put their hand up and asked, "Where is Mizuki-sensei?"

"Mizuki-sensei is in the T&I(torture and Interrogation) right now. Yesterday he was caught stealing the forbidden scrolls yesterday," replied Iruka. "This will be a lesson for all of you. Becoming a shinobi is not an easy task. Sometimes the stress will make you do reckless things such as Mizuki stealing the forbidden scrolls. Now, on to team assignments. Team 1…" Naruto zoned out until he heard Iruka called his name. "Team 7, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno,'true love for the win. Beat that Ino-pig,' and Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto groaned as he heard he was paired up with the emo he beat. Team 8 Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Team 9 is still in session. Team 10 is Shikamaru Yoshino, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi. Your team instructor will arrive shortly."

"I'm here for team 8," a red haired Kunoichi said as she walked into the class.

"Well, I guess our sensei will be here soon," grumbled Naruto.


	2. Bell Test

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and One piece**

**Spark681: thanks for the nice review. =D And yes, there will be other characters with devil fruit. You'll have to wait and see~**

**Gamelover41592: yes, Sakura and Sasuke will be bashing a little bit. **

**Some of Naruto's devil fruit power will be shown in this anime.**

2 hour later…. A frustrated Naruto shouted, "where the hell is our sensei! That's it I'm gonna pull a prank on him for being late on us!" He got up his seat and got a chalk brush and put it above the door. "He he..." Naruto grinned as he finished setting up his trap.

"Naruto-baka what the hell do you think you're doing? I won't be responsible for what will happen!" screeched Sakura. '**_Cha~ revenge is sweat. SHANNARO!'_**_ thought inner Sakura._

"pffft, like a jonin will fall for such a stupid trap," grunted Sasuke.

A few second later the door slowly opened…. _Poof_, the chalk brush successfully dropped on Kakashi's head. "HAHAHAHA I told you he'll fall for my trap!" laughed Naruto pointing at a sweat dropping Kakashi.

"I'm soooo sorry sensei I tried to stop him but.." said Sakura trying to reason with Kakashi.

"My first impression? I hate you guys," said Kakashi with an eye smile, "meet me up on top of the roof in five minute. He **shunshined **away.

"This is all your fault Naruto-baka," screamed Sakura.

"Hehe… sorry~ I'll meet you guys up the roof," Naruto said in a childish tone. Then he vanished into the wind letting Sasuke and Sakura felt a gust of wind.

"Wh-what was that?" Stuttered Sakura. Sasuke raised his eyebrows in interest since the same thing happened during the taijutsu test.

"Hmmm? You sure arrived here fast," said Kakashi raising an eyebrow, 'So that's the special ability Hokage-sama was talking about earlier.'

"Yup, and now I'm gonna take a short nap," Naruto said laying on the ground.

Five minute later…. Sasuke and Sakura finally reached the top of the school. Naruto yawned, "that sure took you guys long." The both of them stared at him.

"Ma maa, let us start with the introduction first," Kakashi said.

"Why don't you start first Sensei? Like give us a few example," said Sakura.

"Oh, me? Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi. Likes….. Dislikes…. Dreams for the future…. Hmmmmm oh and I have lots of hobbies," said Kakashi in a voice.

"So all he told us…. Was his name? Said Sakura.

"Now it's your turn blondie," said Kakashi.

"Me? My name is Uzumaki Naruto. What I like is ramen, my friends, and my sensei that taught me outside the village.(I won'te tell you who yet) I dislike is waiting 3 minute for the ramen to cook. My dream is to surpass my sensei and the Hokage in this village. My hobbies is training, gardening, and pranks," said an overexcited Naruto.

'Sensei? He have another sensei outside the village? I'll have to ask the Hokage who this sensei is,' thought a wondering Kakashi. "Next the brooding one."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There's a lot of things I dislike and I don't really like anything and… I can't really call this a dream but an ambition. The ambition to resurrect my clan and…. To kill a certain man," said Sasuke with a serious voice.

"Your so cool Sasuke-kun 3" Sakura said.

'Like I thought,' thought Kakashi. "Next, the one with the pink hair."

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are…. The person I like is…. My hobbies…." Stealing glances at Sasuke so many times that even Naruto knows all she thought of was Sasuke.

'geez…. A fan-girl?' thought Kakashi and Naruto.

"He he he…" chuckled Kakashi.

Sakura looked at him with a glare, "what's so funny sensei?"

Kakashi smirked under his mask, "what I am about to tell you is going to freak you guys out."

"Freak out? Ha! I can take on anything you said to us," said Naruto.

Kakashi face turned scary, "out of all 27 graduates only 9 will be chosen to become a genin. The rest of you….. will be sent back to the academy."

"wh- WHAAAAAAT!" Sakura and Naruto screamed. Sasuke stared at Kakashi.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA I told you you guys will freak out!" laughed Kakashi.

"NO WAY, then what's the point of graduating!?" screamed Naruto.

Kakashi blinked, "Oh that? That's just something to select those that have potential to become a genin. Tomorrow you have to show your real skills on the training grounds. Oh and don't eat breakfast, you might throw up. Your opponent… will be me."

'My real skills… then I might have to use THAT,' thought Naruto.

The next morning…. "Hey guys, good morning," Kakashi eye-smiled.

"YOUR LATE!" screamed Naruto and Sakura.

Kakashi holds up two bells, "here are two bells, your task is to steal them away from me. Those who don't get a bell by noon… I'll tie you up to one of those three logs over there and eat lunch in front of you," smiled Kakashi underneath his mask.

'So that's why he told us not to eat breakfast,' growled three stomachs.

"Anyway, you only need to get one bell from me. The person who don't get a bell….. will be sent back to the academy," glared Kakashi. "If you want you can use any forms of weapons you have in your hands. You won't succeed unless you have the intent to kill. Understood?"

"Understood!" replied all three of them.

"Ok, now let's get going. On the mark.. get set.. GO!" and all three of them disappeared into the bushes. "The most important for a shinobi is to be able to hide for himself."

'They're all hidden very well,' thought Kakashi. Suddenly, hundreds of wind like shuriken came shooting from the top of a tree '**kaze kaze shuriken.' **Kakashi's eye's widened and started deflecting the wind hardened shuriken as fast as he could. 'This power… it must be a devil fruit.' Kakashi looked at the now visible Naruto, "seems like you have an interesting ability hmm?" eye-smiled Kakashi. 'Is that the treasures of the sea Hokage-sama told me about?'

Naruto smirked, "Heh, today's the day I'll beat you into a pulp."

"hmmm, nice confident. But in the shinobi world, the one who barks the loudest are usually the weakest," said Kakashi.

"Let's get this over with," Naruto said preparing the next attack. '**kaze kaze phoenix' **Naruto held out his hand and a huge wind vortex came shooting out at Kakashi. '**Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu,' **countered Kakashi. A huge fireball shoot out of his mouth cancelling out Naruto's attack. Ten more wind shuriken came shooting at Kakashi behind him.

Kakashi turned around in surprise, 'fast,' he thought as he quickly deflected the shuriken.

Sasuke eye's narrowed as he saw what Naruto did, 'some kind of kekkei genkai?'

'Treasures of the sea?' thought Sakura behind a bush.

"You're good, but not good enough," said Kakashi preparing his counter attack. '**Suiton: Suiden no jutsu'** Kakashi released his jutsu not letting Naruto have a chance to dodge.

"Gah," said a downed Naruto after getting hit by one of his greatest weakness.

"Carelessness is one of ninja's greatest enemy. This will be a lesson for you," Kakashi said as he took out a hand cuff and cuffed Naruto hands with it.

"HEY! What are you doing?" yelled Naruto.

Kakashi answered with a mysterious whispering voice, "sea-stone cuffs. I know your weakness." Kakashi left Naruto alone and went after his next opponent.

'Naruto was defeated that fast even with his weird powers? Huh? Where is he?' Sakura thought as Kakashi disappeared out of her sight. Oh no, I need to leave before he gets Sasuke-kun.'

Meanwhile with Sasuke…. "I found you," Kakashi said in a singing voice behind him.

Now back to Sakura, 'where is Sasuke-kun? Could Kakashi-sensei already got him? No… that wouldn't happen to Sasuke-kun,' thought Sakura as she ran as fast as she could. Sakura stopped in here tracks as she spotted Kakashi a few distant away from her. She sighed, 'good he haven't no-' her thought was cut off as she heard a voice behind her.

"Sakura~ I found you~," Kakashi said looking at here with a boring look on her face.

"Huh?" said a confused Sakura as leaves started swirling around her. "What's going on? Where is sensei?"

"Sakura… help…" a voice said behind a bush.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said as she quickly turned around. A deeply injured Sasuke with kunai's sticking out of his back emerged in front of Sakura.

"Sakura… help…. he.. he got me," Sasuke said coughing out blood.

Sakura stared at the injured Sasuke in a scared expression. Tears started coming out of her mouth until she can't hold it anymore and screamed as loud as she can, "KAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," and she fainted.

Meanwhile on top of the tree appears Kakashi with a squatting position with a book in his hand, "I think that was a bit too much," said Kakashi.

Back with Sasuke, Sasuke looked around after hearing that scream, 'that scream, Sakura must have fall for an easy genjutsu. A genjutsu is a type of jutsu that creates illusion but….'

"I'm not the same as them," Sasuke voicing his thought out loud.

"Say that after you get a bell, Sasuke-kun," Kakashi said leaning on a tree behind them. Sasuke threw three shuriken at him. Kakashi dodged them, "such weak attack are useless." Sasuke smirked when a shuriken hit a hidden trap.

'A trap?' A dozen of knives started shooting at him but Kakashi jumped and dodged them. 'What?' he said as Sasuke suddenly appeared behind him and started kicking at punching at him. Kakashi keeps blocking and blocking until Sasuke nearly got his bell from him. "Well I have to admit, your pretty good," said Kakashi.

"Bah," said Sasuke as he started to prepare a series of hand signs. '**Katon: Gokakyuu no jutsu**'

"What?" Kakashi is surprised, 'a genin shouldn't have enough chakra to do this kind of attack.'

The huge fire disappeared without leaving a trace of Kakashi. 'Where is he?' thought Sasuke, 'In the air? No. The left? No. Right? No. Behind? No. that leaves…- '**Doton: Shinju Zanshu no jutsu'** Sasuke didn't have time to react and was pulled down into the ground. Kakashi left, leaving Sasuke's body under the ground. A few seconds later Sakura ran by and saw Sasuke's head.

"KYAAAAAAA his-his head!" screamed Sakura as she fainted once again.

"Sakura, wake up," said the now out of the ground Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun you're still alive," Sakura said in relief.

"Whatever, I wasted too much time here. I'm going to try and get him again," Sasuke said in annoyance. Before he walks off the alarm clock ran, '**bbbBBBBRIIIIIING**.' "Tsk, I wasted too much time here," said Sasuke.

A few minutes later we see a tied up Sakura and an uncuffed Naruto rubbing his wrist. "Why the heck am I tied up and not that baka, Naruto?" yelled an outraged Sakura.

"Because, all you do was faint," replied Kakashi. "All three off you do not need to go back to the academy," Kakashi making everyone smile, "instead, you should all quit as a shinobi!" Kakashi said in an angry voice. Sasuke suddenly charged at Kakashi with a kunai in his hand surprising both Naruto and Sakura. Kakashi quickly apprehended Sasuke in a swift motion. "You see what I mean? You guys don't take being a shinobi seriously. All of you act rustless in your own. Naruto, you were too careless and got caught by me too easily. Sasuke, you rush in and do things on your own. Sakura, you did absolutely nothing. You didn't even try and get a bell from me. Why do you think ninja undergo training as a team? I'll let you guys try this again. If you figure out the true meaning of my test, I will let you pass. Sasuke, Naruto, eat your lunch. Do not feed Sakura. If I saw you feed her, I will not let you try the test again." After Kakashi's speech, he '**shunshined**' away.

Naruto and Sasuke picked up their bento and started to eat. Sakura's stomach growled. Naruto hold up his bento and said, "Here, you can have some of mine."

"It's alright, I'm on a diet anyway," replied Sakura. Her stomach growled again.

Sasuke sighed, "Here have some of mine. I don't want to fight with a teammate that have an empty stomach."

Sakura started to have teary eyes, "If you insist Sasuke-kun," Sakura opened her mouth wide, ready to take in the food Sasuke's about to give her. The food started to get closer and closer to her, suddenly a dark cloud formed on top of them and an angry Kakashi appeared, "**_YOU, YOU PASS!"_** the storm calmed down with a happy Kakashi."

"What do you mean sensei?" said a surprised Sakura.

"The answer to my question earlier is teamwork. You see these numerous names carved onto this stone here? These are the ninja's that are recognize as a heroes of the village.

"What kind of hero are they Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"They aren't just normal heroes," said Kakashi.

"Oh yeah?" then what kind of hero are they?" asked an excited Naruto.

"They are hero who died on duty," answered Kakashi. Everyone's expression turned solemn. "My best friend name is also carved on here. You see? I don't want all three of you to have the same fate as him. Those who abandon others are lower then trash. This is the last thing I learned from my friend before he died. Understand?" Everyone nodded their heads. "Very well, then starting from tomorrow team 7 will begin their first duty," said Kakashi with a thumbs up. Everyone cheered as they started to walk away…

"Hey hey, don't leave me tied to this log!" screamed Sakura

**Chapter 2 is finally completed. =D please review after you finished reading. It really helps. **


End file.
